Story Without Title
by Aozora Setsunaru
Summary: Gak pandai bikin summary langsung read aja Warn ! SasuFemNaru


Author : Aozora Setsunaru（ 青空 切なる）

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Humor ( may be )

Rate : T

Warn : Typo's, OOC, Alur Pasaran, EYD berantakan, Ini Namikaze Naruko _**bukan**_ Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

Berhubung Ao juga masih pemula yang butuh banyak belajar, bolehlah kalau readersnim ninggalin seaptah dua patah kalimat kritik dan saran buat Ao di kolom review^^)?

.

.

' **/\'** _ **Don't like don't read don't be silent readers onegai**_ **'/\'**

Happy Reading Minna ^-^

Seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang tengah berdiri dibalkon apartemen memandangi gelapnya langit malam, yang berhiaskan beribu bintang dan gemerlapnya cahaya Tokyo dimalam hari. Gadis manis itu tersentak kaget ketika sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya possesif. Namun gadis manis itu tak merasa terganggu atas perbuatan itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukakan itu pada tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada orang yang tengah memeluknya.

" Sedang apa dobe ?" Tanya lelaki itu kepada sosok manis depelukannya.

" Sedang mengenang masa lalu teme, dan lagi jangan memanggilku dobe, Suke." Rengek gadis manis tersebut sembari memutar badannya hingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan satu sama lain.

Uchiha Sasuke nama lelaki yang tengah memeluk gadis pirang itu hanya mengeluarkan seringainnya kepada gadisnya yang tengah dipelukknya itu.

" Hm." Gumannya.

" Arghh.. teme kau menyebalkan tebbayo." Kata gadis manis itu sembari melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menghentakkan kakinya pergi menuju dapur.

" Dasar dobe." Guman Sasuke seraya terkekeh pelan sambil berjalan menuju ketempat kekasih manisnya itu berada.

" Kenapa marah Naru – koi." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang melunak menanggalkan sifat turunan dari keluarga Uchiha yang selama ini di sandangnya.

" Siapa yang marah, kau berlebihan teme." Jawab gadis itu ketus. Namikaze Naruko nama gadis tersebut. Ia merupakan seorang mahasiswa semester akhir yang saat ini tinggal bersama tunangannya, Uchiha Sasuke lelaki yang saat ini tengah menatapnya.

" Benarkah ? apa bibir yang mengerucut ini termasuk dalam kategori tidak marah hum." Tanya Sasuke sambil menyetil pelan bibir Naruko yang tengah mengerucut imut.

" Tidak teme, aku tidak marah. Hanya sedikit kesal. Entah kenapa, kurasa kau jadi semakin banyak bicara Suke, seperti bukan dirimu saja. Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kau tunggu di meja makan, aku akan menyiapakan makanan untuk mu." Jawab Naruko mengerutu namun ia tetap tersenyum manis pada akhirnya.

" Hn benarkah ?, jangan terlalu lama dobe." Jawab Sasuke berjalan menuju ke meja makan tak lupa ia mencuri sebuah ciuman manis dibibir Naruko sekilas.

" Kau tak menyadarinya ? dasar Uchiha." Sahut Naruko.

Naruko dan Sasuke merupakan sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubung selama kurang lebih 5 tahun, dan kini keduannya telah memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih serius yakni dengan ikatan pernikahan. Sebenarnya sudah jauh jauh hari mereka –read Sasuke dan keluargannya- merencanakan sebuah pesta pernikahan, namun hal itu tidak dapat terlaksana karena sang calon Uchiha –baca Naruko- mengatakan ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya dahulu baru menikah. Alhasil pernikahan mereka harus dimundurkan hingga Naruko lulus. Sasuke ? hell, dia bahkan bisa lulus secepat yang dia mau dengan otak jeniusnya itu.

Ngomong – ngomong tentang Naruko dan Sasuke, mereka itu bagaikan sebuah ponsel dan baterai. Meraka selalu bersama dan saling melengkapi. Tak ayal hal ini membuat fans dari keduannya merasa iri. Bagaimana tak merasa iri ketika kau melihat seorang gadis yang cantik layaknya malaikat berjalan beriringan bersama seorang lelaki yang tampan bak pangeran -namun sayangnya beraura iblis- ? tentu saja kau akan merasa iri. Tapi itu telah lama terjadi ketika mereka berdua berada ditingkat 2 SMA. Hahaha jika ingat masa itu rasanya ingin aku tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang sangat kekanak – kanankan. Saling mencintai namun tak pernah ada yang mau mengakui, saling menjaga namun selalu mencoba terlihat seperti tak perduli, saling menyakiti namun mencoba saling memahami. Benar - benar seperti anak kecilkan ?

 **Flash Back 2 SMA**

Suara kelas gaduh ketika jam istiahar berbunyi memang sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bukan ? namun suasana Tokyo International High School tentu berbeda. Suasana riuh ini terjadi sekitar 15 menit sesudah bel tanda sekolah dimulai berbunyi, super sekali. Tak akan ada asap bila tiada ada api, begitu juga dengan suasana gaduh di TIHS. Biasannya dimanapun ada keributan pasti disana ada Naruko sang biang onar. Namun, suasana ribut ini disebabkan oleh seorang Sasuke. Bayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke cowok terkeren, kapten tim basket, pangeran iblis berwajah malaikat, rajanya para tripleks abaikan yang terkahir, membuat kerusuhan dengan mengumumkan bahwa dia menantang Akasuna Sasori, senpai berwajah tampan dengan senyuman malaikatnya bermain shogi untuk memperebutkan hari minggu seorang Namikaze Naruko, siswi biang onar THIS dengan pringkat umum terendah sedikit. Sebenarnya hal itu bukan masalah serius seandainya Sasuke tau cara bermain hey, Sasuke bahkan tak pernah memaikan permainan menguras otak semacam shogi selama ini. Lebih parahnya lagi, Sasuke menantang sseseorang yang merupakan juara nasional shogi. Kuraang jenius apa coba tuh pantat ayam #dibuang " Dasar Sasuke menantang tanpa berfikir" yah kira - kira itulah pendapat orang yang telah mengenal Sasuke dengan baik seprti Naruko dan juga teman Sasuke lainnya.

Perlombaan yang telah diumumkan oleh Sasuke tentu saja menjadi sebuah trending topik dikalangan siswa maupun siswi TIHS. Pasalnya Sasuke merupakan seorang pangeran TIHS yang memiliki bejibun penggemar, jadi tak heran jika sebagian murid TIHS heboh akan hal ini. Naruko sang tokoh utama yang menjadi hadiah atau korban dari game konyol Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui sohib tapi rivalnya itu, untuk menannyakan tujuan Sasuke menggangu rencana "kencan"nya bersama Sasori senpai.

" TemeapatujuanmumenantangSasorienpaisepertiituha?." Cerca Naruko dalam satu tarikan nafas sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

" Bisakah kau memberi jarak pada omonganmu ? kau fikir aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Jawab Sasuke santai atau cuek ? entahlah.

" Teme apa tujuan mu menantang Sasori senpai seperti itu ha ? bukankah kau tau bahwa aku akan berkencan dengan Sasori senpai ? kenapa kau mengacaukannya Sasu teme baka aho pantat ayam Uciha." Kesal Naruko sambil mendeathglear Sasuke yang duduk dengan santainnya.

" Tidak ada, hanya iseng. Kenapa ga suka ?." Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruko datar.

" Kau keterlaluan Sasuke, aku benci kau." Kata Naruko yang tak habis fikir dengan pola pemikiran sahabatnya itu. Tak taukah Sasuke bahwa Naruko juga ingin merasakan rasanya berkencan dengan seseorang ? " Dasar kejam." Pikirnya. Naruko pun beranjak keluar kelas. Namun, sebelum itu ia mengatakan hal yang membuat bola mata Sasuke membulat hingga tampak dua kali lebih lebar.

" _Dasar bodoh kau selalu menggangguku ketika aku berkencan seolah kau cemburu. Namun, kau selalu berkencan dengan wanita lain dihadapanku dasar teme baka Cassanova aho Uciha Sasuke pantat ayam aku benci kau."_ Entah kenapa perkataan Naruko selalu terngiang dibenaknnya semenjak Naruko meninggalkannya. " Apa aku memang cemburu ? tapi itu tidak mungkinkan kan ?" Batin Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu larut dalam fikirannya hingga tak memperhatikan bahwa bel pulang telah berbunnyi.

" Hei, bukankah kau harus ke aula untuk menyelesaikan tantanganmu kawan ?" Tanya Kiba.

" Ah… aku lupa aku akan segera kesana, thanks Kiba kau mengingatkan ku, kkk." Jawab Sasuke santai.

" Oke kawan, kutunggu kabar kemenanganmu." Kata Kiba sambil berlalu.

Sasuke berjalan sedikit tergesa ke aula, tempat yang telah ia sebutkan sebagai arena perlombaannya dengan Sasori senpai. Ketika ia hampir sampai didepan pintu aula, ia melihat Naruko yang tengah berbincang ringan dengan Sasori senpai. Enatah kenapa Sasuke merasakan hatinya terbakar, mungkin benar dia cemburu. Ia tak ingin Naruko berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan lelaki lain dan ia juga tak menyukai fakta lain bahwa Naruko tertawa dan tersenyum dihadapan orang lain. Tidak, ia tak akan pernah meresteui siapapun yang ingin mendekati sahabat tercintannya itu. Karena Naruko akan menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang. Sasuke berjalan angkuh mendekati Naruko dan Sasori senpai yang tengah bercakap. Naruko yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke hanya memalingkan muka kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi pada Sasori senpai yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dan juga senyum singkat oleh Sasori senpai. Hal ini sukses membuat Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih menahan amarah.

Perlombaan antara Sasuke dan Sasori berlangsung sengit, meskipun Sasuke termasuk orang yang sangat tidak familiar dengan game tradisional namun menguras kinerja otak seperti shogi. Ia mampu mengimbangi keterampilan bermain shogi seorang Akasuna Sasori yang notabendnya merukapan peraih medali emas shogi Nasional dengan kejeniusan otaknya. Namun, ia tetaplah seorang pemula yang tak memiliki banyak pengalaman tentang kepiawaian bermain shogi dan hal ini terbukti dengan fakta ia kalah telak 2-1 dengan Sasori senpai. Dapat dilihatnya sebuah senyum mengejek terukir jelas diwajah Sasori senpai walau hanya samar. Ia hanya bisa mengeram kecil sambil mencari cara agar ia bisa mendapatkan Naruko segera.

Akhir pekan telah dekat, Sasuke telah menyiapkan beberapa rencana yang telah disusunnya dengan rapi dan teratur agar Naruko membatalkan acara "kencannya" dengan Sasori senpai. Setelah bel istrirahat berbunyi Sasuke segera melesat pergi ke "TKP" untuk menyiapkan sesuatu bagi sahabat terkasihnya, Naruko. Ia mulai menatannya dengan apik dan menjalankan satu persatu rencana yang telah ia susun dengan bantuan Kiba dan juga beberapa sahabatnya. Finishing, setelah menata dengan susuah payah kini Sasuke hanya tinggal menjalankan misi terakhirnya yaitu membawa Naruko ke "TKP". Tugas yang mungkin bagi Sasuke adalah hal yang sangat mudah apabila ia dan Naruko dalam keadaan baik, tapi mereka sedang bertengkar ingat ? bertengkar, dan mereka bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Terserah mereka lah.

" Hallo cek cek 1, 2, 3 cek cek. Okey, Hallo semua maaf mengganggu ya. Bagi siswi yang bernama Namikaze Naruko diharapkan segera ke lapangan basket. Sekali lagi bagi siswi yang bernama Namikaze Naruko diharapkan segera ke lapangan basket. PENTING. Yup sekian terimakasih, selamat menikmati waktu istirahat kalian minna. Bye." Kata Kiba melalui saluran radio sekolah.

Sementara itu Naruko yang tengah menghabiskan ramennya, tersedak karena namannya dibawa – bawa dalam siaran sekolah. Kini ia dapat melihat berbagai macam tatapan yang dilayangkan kearahnya yang pastinnya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia pun segera pergi menuju lapangan basket. Tak butuh waktu yang lama agar ia sampai di lapangan basket mengingat letak kantin yang lumayan dekat dengan lapangan basket. Bola matannya membulat melihat kerumunan siswa dan siswi TIHS. Jelas saja ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dibalik kerumunan pelajar TIHS itu. Ia berjalan menembus kerumunan dengan susah payah dan lagi - lagi ia dibuat semakin tercengang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak tercengang, apabila kau melihat Prince cool menggunakan baju basket yang sangat keren dan duduk manis sambil memainkan piano dengan nada yang lembut ? aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan, pasti kalian akan berfikir bahwa itu sangat konyol ? benarkan ? Akan tetapi menurut Naruko hal itu sangat keren apalagi ia bermain piano sambil menatap mu lekat – lekat. _" Ah… Sasuke kenapa kau terlihat sangat tampan ?" Batin Naruko_. Yup lelaki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang kini tengah berjalan menghampiri Naruko yang hanya memandang Sasuke takjub, Lelaki yang berjalan dengan seikat bunga mawar merah yang dirangkai dengan indah, Lelaki yang terus menatap Naruko dengan senyuman yang sangat tampan. Lelaki yang kini tengah bersimpuh dihadapan Naruko dengan satu tangan memegang tangan Naruko dan mengecupnya lembut. Lelaki yang kini mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah lama ia tutupi dan selalu ia hindari. Lelaki yang dijuluki cassanova sejati yang tengah jatuh cinta pada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Namikaze Naruko.

"Namikaze Naruko will you be my last ? aku tau, aku bodoh karena tak menyadari perasaan ini dari awal, aku juga tau aku terlalu pengecut karena tak mengatakannya padamu sejak dulu, hanya karena aku takut kau menjauh dan perasaan ini menghancurkan persahabatan kita. But now i know, i love you and i want you to be my last until we leave the world and go to the heaven together." Suara bass Sasuke terdengar sangat pasti tanpa ada keraguan didalamnya membuat Naruko yakin dengan keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

" Bodoh kenapa baru mengungkapkannya sekarang. Love you more teme." Ucap Naruko sembari terisak pelan yang langsung disambut oleh siulan menggoda dan juga pelukkan hangat dari Sahaba- ah kekasihnya, Sasuke. Jangan ditannya lagi wajah Naruko sudah berubah menjadi semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

" Gomen ne." Kata Sasuke sembai mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

" Sudahlah tak apa, lepaskan kau bau :p." Ungkap Naruko sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke sambil berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

" YAK DOBE JANGAN LARI KAUU.." Teriak Sasuke melihat Naruko berlari setelah mengatakan bahwa ia bau dengan volume yang tidak "kecil". Tentu saja bukan hanya Sasuke yang mendengarnya, akan tetapi hampir seluruh anak dilapangan mendengar hal itu yang direspon dengan gelak tawa yang menggelgar di seluruh penjuru lapangan yang membuat Sasuke memerah karena menahan marah.

"Tunggu pembalasanku Naru-koi kkk." Batin Sasuke sambil menampilkan seringai serigalanya.

 **End Flashback**

Sungguh absurd jika harus mengingat kenangan masa lalu, tapi siapa yang menyangka jika kedua sejoli ini mampu bertahan selama ini. Tapi terkadang sebuah pengalaman terabsurdlah yang akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang paling berkesan dan membekas, iya kan ?. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, tak perduli berapa usia kita bertambah sebuah kenangan akan selalu membekas, entah itu sebuah kenangan yang indah maupun sebuah kenangan menyedihkan. Namun semua itu termasuk dalam proses hidup yang harus dijalani dengan penuh rasa sabar dan juga ikhlas.

" Kun… Sasuke -kun, apa yang kau fikirkan hum ?." Tanya Naruko sambil menaruh makan malam di meja makan.

" Hanya menginggat masa – masa awal kita bersama Naru-koi." Kata Sasuke lembut.

" Cepatlah makan kemudian istirahat, bukankah kau akan kembali ke Amerika besok pagi – pagi sekali hm ?." Tanya Naruko lagi sambil beranjak menuju dapur mengambil masakan yang telah ia panaskan

" Hai Uchiha Naruko kkk." Goda Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Naruko memerah sempurna sembari mengikuti Naruko kedapur.

" Dasar, aku belum menjadi seorang Uchiha, Sasuke …, Aku masih seorang Namikaze asal kau tau saja." Jawab Naruko sambil mempoutkan bibinya.

" Hn…Aishiteru dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Naruko dari belakang sambil mengecup pipi Naruko yang sudah merona.

" Aishiteru mou teme." Jawab Naruko

 **-THE END-**


End file.
